Battle
by ReginaLo
Summary: One-Shot sur Les Twins Larry et Laurent Bourgeois. Larry POV. "À deux on a toujours été plus fort que tout. Mais je n'étais pas là." No slash.


Je sors en claquant la porte.

"Putain !"

Je descends les escaliers en courant, je suis trop énervé pour prendre l'ascenseur. Je crois bien que si je me retrouvais enfermé dans cette boîte je frapperais mon reflet dans la glace. À défaut d'en foutre une à mon double. Lorsque je pousse la dernière porte qui me sépare de l'extérieur, je prends une grande inspiration et décide de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'hôtel.

Je sais pas si c'est le fait d'être trop sur le dos l'un de l'autre ou le fait qu'on est très fatigué mais depuis une semaine j'ai énormément de mal à supporter Laurent. C'est comme si l'électricité entre nous était constante et c'est d'autant plus épuisant. Ou c'est peut être l'accumulation. L'éloignement de notre famille, maman qui s'est blessée, l'agenda remplit à craquer, la pression des voyages... Et j'en passe !

Avec tout ça je n'arrive plus à me détendre et à penser. Et je crois que l'anxiété de Lau me tape sur les nerfs en plus et je supporte plus. C'était soit je sortais de l'hôtel, soit mon frère et moi on se foutait sur la gueule.

J'essaye de me vider la tête. De respirer. Je me pose sur un banc dans un petit parc ou il y a peu de monde. Je regarde la petite rivière s'écouler et mes pensées vagabondent.

Je suis tellement à bout de nerf que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et tente d'éloigner la migraine qui me martèle le crâne depuis deux jours.

Même danser ne me soulage plus. C'est même pire quand je danse parce que c'est tellement intense vu mon état que je perds le contrôle et m'éreinte encore plus.

Le fun n'est pas au rendez-vous et quoi qu'on me dise je le prends comme un affrontement. Je suis tellement énervé que même si ma fille m'appelait je ne voudrais pas y répondre. Si c'est pour lui parler sèchement ou la rendre triste, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Et plus j'aime la personne qui me parle, plus je vais lui rentrer dedans. D'où la situation avec mon frère.

J'ai un peu prit la fuite aujourd'hui. Je pouvais plus supporter l'atmosphère. Irrespirable. Toxique même. Non je vais rester quelques heures seul et laisser les choses se calmer. Puis je vais rentrer et on fera comme si de rien n'était. Et j'espère que les choses vont vite s'arranger.

En attendant je profite du beau temps et de la douceur du vent sur mon visage. Les oiseaux chantent, la rivière ruisselle, les feuilles d'arbre dansent et la mélodie est calme et déstressante. Tout ce qu'il me faut. Je m'allonge sur le banc le bras sur les yeux.

Je me réveille en sursaut, tout transpirant et haletant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormit. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Moi qui étais venu pour me détendre, me voilà perturbé par mes rêves. Le pire c'est que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Juste un sentiment d'impuissance et de peur atroce qui me reste en arrière-goût.

Je me secoue et m'assois sur le banc en soufflant. Le temps est beaucoup plus venteux et le soleil se cache dorénavant derrière de gros nuages noirs. Je regarde ma montre et vois que ça fait déjà quatre heures que j'ai quitté l'hôtel. Je me relève et prends le chemin du retour. Je ne suis ni serein ni même plus calme mais je sais que Lau risque de s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas maintenant. Je regarde mon portable pour savoir s'il a tenté de m'appeler. Rien. Tss, quel frère prévenant... Même pas un message. Je secoue la tête, déçu.

Je rejoins l'hôtel quelques minutes après, de nouveau énervé. Le début de pluie n'aidant pas. Quel temps de merde !

Je rentre dans l'hôtel et cette fois décide de prendre l'ascenseur. Je rumine dans mon coin, m'apprêtant à faire face à la mauvaise humeur de Lau une fois rentré. Prêt à lui rentrer dedans dès qu'il aura ouvert la bouche. Prêt à le remettre à sa place s'il le faut. Et pas qu'avec des mots. Ça me défoulera. Je m'en voudrais après mais au moins ça me soulagera quelques minutes.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, surmonté comme jamais.

"Laurent ! Je te remercie de t'être inquiété ! C'était très gentil de ta part ! Alors j'aurais pu me faire renverser par une voiture que t'en aurais rien eu à foutre, monsieur je la joue perso et je pense qu'à ma gueule !"

Pas de réponse.

"Oh ! Ça t'arracherait la gueule de me répondre ou c'est trop te demander ça aussi ?!"

Je rêve.

"Monsieur est trop bon pour se rabaisser à me parler, c'est ça ?"

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

"Tu sais quoi va te faire fou-"

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge et je manque de m'étouffer. Lau est là, assis contre la baignoire, les deux poignets ouvert, son sang recouvrant le sol de part et d'autre de son corps, inconscient.

"Lau ! Non, non, non. Laurent !"

Je me jette sur lui, prends son visage entre mes mains. Il est si pale et inerte.

"Non, Lau ! Réveille-toi, Lau je t'en supplie !"

Je sais même pas s'il est vivant. Je sais même pas ce que je dois faire. Mon corps est en automatique parce que ma tête est aux abonnés absent.

D'une main je sors mon portable et compose le numéro des urgences et de l'autre appuie sur ses poignets comme je peux. Je coince le portable contre mon épaule et mon oreille et peux utiliser mes deux mains pour mieux stopper le sang de couler. Je suis effondré. Mes larmes me brouillent la vue et ma voix tremble affreusement quand un interlocuteur me demande quelle est mon urgence. C'est limite si je ne lui hurle pas dessus. Lorsqu'il m'assure qu'une ambulance arrive, je lâche le portable et replace toute mon attention sur mon frère.

"Lau, je t'en supplie si tu m'entends fais-moi un signe. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait."

Je sais qu'il est encore vivant, je sens son pouls sous mes mains. C'est affreusement faible mais c'est là.

"T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir.. Tu..."

Je me laisse pleurer jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Je me sens soulevé et écarté du corps de mon jumeau. Je n'enregistre plus rien après ça. Mon corps est prit de sanglots incontrôlables et douloureux. Je perçois des voix, professionnelles et claires et ça me terrifie. Mon frère se vide de son sang et eux ils restent calme. J'entends un cri et il me faut un certain temps pour me rendre compte que c'est moi qui crie. Je crie le prénom de mon frère.

"Monsieur, je suis Dan, comment vous appelez-vous ?"

Quelqu'un me parle mais pourquoi il me parle ? Pourquoi il s'occupe plus de Laurent ?

"Monsieur, vous allez venir avec nous, d'accord ? Je vais vous relever et on va aller à l'hôpital. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?"

Non ! Je... Lau a besoin de toute l'attention, pourquoi il s'occupe pas de Lau ? Pourquoi ?

"Il est en état de choc. On l'emmène."

On me touche, me relève et me dirige dans une boîte qui descend, puis dans une camionnette et on roule. Et on est à l'hôpital. Je crois. Où est Lau ?

"Laurent. Laurent. Où est Laurent ?"

Je crois que c'est ma voix. Elle tremble tellement. Je crois que c'est parce que mon corps tremble. Pourquoi je tremble ?

"Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?"

La voix de tout à l'heure, il me semble. Par contre j'ai l'impression que c'est la premier fois que je le vois. Je fronce les sourcils.

"Où est Laurent ? Où est mon jumeau ? Comment il... Pourquoi il.. Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Larry mais où est Laurent ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je veux le voir... J'ai.. J'ai besoin de le voir. Où est Laurent ?"

Je tente de me lever mais l'homme m'en empêche. Je savais même pas que j'étais assis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

"D'accord Larry. Écoutez, on est à l'hôpital et on est en train de s'occuper de votre frère comme il le faut. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut que vous vous calmiez. Vous êtes en état de choc, d'accord ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

_ J'en sais rien..."

Je me sens être manipulé mais encore une fois je n'enregistre rien. Je me retrouve assis sur une autre chaise, une couverture de survie sur les épaules. Et l'homme part.

Je passe la première heure à me remettre de mes émotions. Du moins à reprendre mes esprits. Et la deuxième heure à me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ?

C'est pas logique. C'est pas possible qu'il ait fait ça. C'est juste impossible. Je sais qu'en ce moment la situation est compliquée et que on était assez fatigués et tout mais c'est pas possible qu'il fasse ça. Il peut pas me faire ça. Partir comme ça, me laisser comme ça. C'est pas... C'est pas Laurent. C'est pas logique.

Il a pas le droit de mourir. Il a juste pas le droit de me laisser moi et notre famille comme ça. Mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! Laurent n'aurait jamais fait ça putain ! Il aime bien trop sa famille pour nous abandonner. Non. Laurent n'a pas tenté de se suicider. Non.

Je secoue la tête vivement, comme pour me le prouver à moi-même.

Et s'il l'avait fait ? Et si la pression avait été trop forte pour lui ? Et s'il avait été beaucoup plus touché que ce que je pensais ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir comment il était ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir les signes ?

Comment j'ai pu le laisser seul ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je me barre, que je fuis sa présence alors qu'il avait tant besoin de moi ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi égoïste ?

Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. Et moi qui hurlais dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il pensait qu'à sa gueule... Comment j'ai pu être aussi horrible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est quand même pas notre dispute qui a déclenché cette réaction.. Oh mon Dieu faites que ce ne soit pas de ma faute !

Un sanglot m'arrache la gorge et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'est pas possible. J'arrête pas de me dire que c'est pas possible mais c'est la vérité. Lau s'est ouvert les veines dans la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel.

Mais c'est pas possible !

Je relève la tête puis me mets debout pour marcher un peu. Il m'en aurait parlé, il m'aurait dit comment il se sentait. Il me dit ces choses. Il me parle ouvertement, m'a toujours parlé ouvertement. C'est juste impossible qu'il ait tout gardé en lui, pour lui.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a attenté à sa vie.. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et que je n'étais pas là pour lui ces derniers jours...

C'est complètement de ma faute !

J'aurais dû être là pour l'écouter. J'aurais dû prendre mon rôle de frère plus au sérieux et voir que mon double, ma moitié, la personne qui me complète n'allait pas bien. Putain mais ça se voit non ?! Quand ton frère est suicidaire, tu peux pas le louper. C'est... Impossible. Et pourtant je les ai bien loupé et le résultat c'est qu'il est à l'hôpital avec les deux poignets tranchés.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Et s'il était mort ? Est-ce que je le sentirais ? Est-ce que comme les signes de son mal-être, je ne pressentirais absolument rien ?

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux et se crispent dessus. J'ai envie de me les arracher. Je suis horrible. Comment j'ai pu perdre ma connexion avec mon frère à ce point là ? Et si je le perds, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais d'enlever ?

Mon cœur saute de ma poitrine quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je réponds sans regarder le nom de l'appelant. Tout de suite la voix de ma mère, paniquée, me parvient.

"Larry, j'ai vu les photos, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Ton frère ne répond pas sur son portable, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Dis-moi que c'était pas ton sang.. Dis-moi que c'était pas le sang de Laurent."

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Après avoir dis ce qui s'était passé, après avoir essayé de rassurer maman avec des mensonges qui je l'espère ne le seront plus pour longtemps, j'ai droit à quelques explications à mon tour. Apparemment quelques fans étaient devant l'hôtel quand l'ambulance est arrivé. Ils ont prit des photos et même des vidéos de moi montant dans l'ambulance, couvert de sang. On ne voit pas Laurent parce que les ambulanciers sont tout autour de lui. Donc c'est déjà sur Internet. Et les théories fusent et je refuse d'en lire une de plus. Mon cœur supporte mal cette nouvelle douleur. Faut que je m'assois.

J'ouvre la porte, retenant mon souffle. Et je le vois, là allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Mes yeux me piquent violemment et quelques larmes m'échappent. Je les essuie rapidement avec ma manche. Faut pas que je me montre faible. J'ai pas le droit. Il a besoin de moi et j'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Je m'approche doucement. Comme s'il allait être dérangé par mes bruits de pas. Je déglutis difficilement. Mon cœur est lourd et ma respiration est saccadée.

Je m'assied à ses côtés et le regarde. Il a l'air si paisible... Je baisse la tête. Je savais pas qu'il avait une façade si parfaite. Je savais pas. Et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. J'aurais dû le voir. Voir à travers cette façade. Sinon à quoi ça sert d'avoir un jumeau si même lui ne peut pas voir comment tu vas au plus profond de toi. Je me déteste.

Je remonte mon regard sur son poignet gauche qui est juste devant moi. Je lève une main et m'apprête à toucher son bras mais je me stoppe. J'ai pas envie de le casser. Pas d'avantage en tout cas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est fait de porcelaine et que si je le touche je vais le détruire.

Et c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. Finalement s'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su l'écouter ni même le laisser parler. J'étais tellement centré sur moi-même que j'en ai oublié une partie. La plus importante. Lui.

"Laurent je suis tellement désolé. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber."

Ma voix tremble encore et l'émotion me submerge. Je pose ma main sur son avant bras, au dessus du bandage.

Et là je sens comme une étincelle. Je retire ma main comme si je m'y était brûlé. Les machines qui nous entourent se mettent à biper et rapidement la chambre se remplit de gens qui se précipitent sur mon frère. L'un d'entre eux me fait sortir en me disant que Laurent a besoin qu'ils l'emmènent au bloque opératoire.

Tout s'est passé si vite et maintenant je suis de nouveau seul, assis sur une putain de chaise à attendre qu'on me dise ce qui s'est passé. J'entends encore les bips des machines dans ma tête et je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens encore plus coupable. J'aurais pas dû le toucher... Je l'ai cassé.

Putain mais combien de temps ils leur faut ? Ça fait facile une heure que j'attends des nouvelles et toujours rien. Je crois que je vais finir par me ronger les doigts maintenant que je n'ai plus d'ongles. J'ai dû m'arracher quelques touffes de cheveux entre les allers et retours de la chaise au mur. J'ai tellement peur.

Ma jambe se remet à trembler involontairement et je me force à garder mes mains loin de mes cheveux. J'vais finir chauve.

"Putain y'a personne pour me dire si mon frère est mort ou vivant dans c't'hôpital de merde ?!"

C'est sortit tout seul, mais au moins quelques secondes après une femme en blouse s'approche et me demande quel est le nom de mon frère.

"Laurent Bourgeois. Ça fait une heure que j'ai pas de nouvelles. Il a tenté de se suicider et je..."

Mes yeux s'humidifient à nouveau mais je ne laisse rien couler cette fois. Elle comprend ma situation, prend en compte ma détresse et le fait que j'ai pas mal de sang sur moi et me dit qu'elle va aller se renseigner. Enfin !

Quelques minutes après, un homme vient à ma rencontre pour me serrer la main. Je me lève et la lui serre.

"Bonjour, je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de votre frère.

_ Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Et bien, il y a eu des complications. Son état s'est détérioré précipitamment et-

_ Oh mon Dieu."

Mes jambes flageolent dangereusement. L'homme me pousse à m'asseoir.

"Non, rassurez-vous votre frère est vivant. Il est bien vivant seulement l'ampleur de ses blessures est beaucoup plus étendue que ce que nous pensions."

L'ascenseur émotionnel est affreusement lent à revenir et mon cerveau ne veut plus fonctionner correctement.

C'est ça où alors ce médecin ne fait aucun sens.

"Qu... Quoi ?

_ Lorsque nous avons examiné votre frère après cette rechute, nous avons découvert des blessures. Autres que celles de ces poignets, j'entends.

_ Mais... Qu... Hein ? Putain je comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?

_ Une hémorragie interne s'est révélée à cause d'une côte cassée ainsi qu'une autre fêlée et une commotion cérébrale est sûrement l'origine de son état actuelle. Votre frère ne se réveille pas. Il est dans le coma. Pour l'instant nous avons fait tout notre possible, la balle est dans son camp dorénavant."

La pilule est dure à avaler. Et maintenant que mon esprit s'est "fait" à l'idée que Lau se soit tranché les veines j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre que de un, c'est plus une tentative de suicide mais une tentative de meurtre et de deux que Lau est dans le coma et qu'il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais.

Le médecin m'indique qu'il a dû appeler la police et qu'ils sont sur le chemin pour l'hôpital.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre l'information et de la digérer que deux policiers arrivent vers nous. Le médecin les accueille en leur disant ce qu'il sait puis part s'occuper de ses patients.

Je me retrouve devant deux poulets, prêt à être interrogé sur quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement.

"Larry Bourgeois ?"

J'acquiesce.

"Nous sommes désolé pour votre frère."

Je déteste ça. Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que mon frère est dans le coma et on me parle déjà comme s'il était mort.

"S'il vous plait.., je souffle. Faites ça vite que je puisse aller voir mon frère le plus vite possible.

_ Bien sûr. Vous étiez celui qui l'a découvert, n'est-ce pas ?"

De pire en pire.

"Oui, je suis tombé sur lui dans la salle de bain quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel.

_ Où étiez vous ?"

Je dois être dans un cauchemar et il va falloir que je me réveille rapidement.

"J'étais dehors, dans un parc. J'avais besoin de sortir de l'hôtel, prendre l'air le temps de quelques heures."

Les deux policiers se lancent un regard plein de sous-entendus. L'un d'eux baisse la tête et remonte ses yeux sur moi, un air dur sur le visage.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut corroborer vos dires ?"

Je fronce les sourcils et recule légèrement comme si on m'avait frappé. Ma bouche s'ouvre puis se referme.

"Vous êtes en train de m'accuser là ou je rêve ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sortir prendre l'air. Vous n'avez pas mieux comme alibi ?

_ C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Vous vous foutez de moi. Mon frère jumeau a été agressé dans notre chambre d'hôtel, il est dans le coma et vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai besoin d'un putain d'alibi ?!"

Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi énervé de toute ma vie. Je me retiens parce qu'ils sont policiers et que ça m'empêcherait d'aller voir mon frère s'ils m'arrêtaient mais si ce n'était pas le cas ça ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient au sol.

"Monsieur. Votre frère se fait agresser dans votre chambre d'hôtel, dont vous êtes le seul, avec votre frère, à avoir la clef. Ensuite l'agresseur essaye de faire passer son crime pour un suicide. Êtes vous sûr que vous et votre frère vous entendiez si bien ?"

C'était l'autre policier. Plus vieux. Sûrement plus expérimenté. Je me rapproche de lui, et lui dis droit dans les yeux.

"La relation entre mon frère et moi était conflictuelle depuis quelques jours mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour essayer de le tuer. J'aime mon frère, plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie et je vous interdis de croire que j'aurais pu lui faire du mal."

Je me recule et leur tourne le dos pour partir vers l'accueil. Mais je me retourne pour ajouter.

"Avant d'accuser les gens, vous feriez mieux de taper mon nom sur Internet et de regarder les photos d'aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadé qu'au moins une personne m'a photographié dans ce parc, validant mon alibi si pourri."

Je secoue la tête avec dégoût et m'éloigne d'eux. Arrivé à l'accueil je demande la nouvelle chambre de mon frère et pars le rejoindre.

C'est la pire journée de toute ma vie et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est que le début.

Lorsque j'arrive dans sa chambre, en soins intensifs, c'est comme si le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. C'est pourtant comme tout à l'heure. Il est allongé sur son lit, l'air paisible mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu. J'ai pas envie de penser ça mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Je suis toujours bloqué sur la peur que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai cru qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Et le fait de savoir qu'il ne l'a pas fait ne me rassure pas. Ça devrait mais non. Quelqu'un a blessé mon frère. L'a agressé physiquement alors qu'il était seul. Si j'avais été là ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. J'aurais défendu mon frère et à deux on s'en serait sorti. À deux on a toujours été plus fort que tout. Mais je n'étais pas là.

Oh mon Dieu ! Si ça se trouve, Lau lui a même ouvert la porte en pensant que c'était moi qui revenait.

Des images se créent dans ma tête et j'imagine la scène. L'homme a toqué à la porte, attendant que Lau vienne lui ouvrir. Une fois ouvert, il a sûrement frappé mon frère et ils ont dû se battre mais l'agresseur a eu le dessus et les choses ont dû dégénérer et Lau est probablement tombé sur un meuble et s'est fracturé le crâne. L'homme a dû croire qu'il était mort et a essayé de transformer la scène pour faire passer ça pour un suicide. Seulement voilà les preuves sont là.

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde mon frère. Son visage est très pale et des traces de lutte commencent à apparaître. Sur sa mâchoire, le côté de son front. L'homme devait être droitier. Il est peut être bon pour se battre mais il n'est pas vraiment intelligent pour avoir laissé autant de preuves derrière lui. J'espère assez pour le retrouver et lui faire payer.

Je suis toujours debout, à l'entrée de la chambre. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. C'est pas un sentiment que je connais et ça me terrifie. Pourquoi j'ai peur de m'approcher de mon frère ? J'ai tellement besoin de le toucher, de lui montrer que je suis là, avec lui. Mais je m'en empêche. La dernière fois que je l'ai touché il a... Les machines...

Je respire rapidement et tremble. Encore. J'en ai marre.

Je marche un peu dans la chambre et tente de régler ma respiration quand la porte s'ouvre.

Ce sont deux policiers encore mais pas les mêmes que tout à l'heure.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?"

Je suis agressif mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Après ce que m'ont dit leurs collègues, j'ai un féroce ressentiment envers eux.

"Rassurez-vous monsieur, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du tord. Je vous prie de nous excuser pour mes collègues. Ils n'auraient pas dû vous accuser de la sorte.

_ Ouais. Enfin vous avez vu que mon alibi était réel et vous voilà obligé d'accepter les faits quoi. Ça sert à rien de vous excuser. Le mal est fait. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ?"

La femme policier se rapproche un peu du lit de Laurent et sans me contrôler, mes poings se serrent. Elle le remarque et éclaircie sa gorge avant de reprendre.

"Il faut que nous examinions votre frère. Son corps est une preuve qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver la personne qui lui a fait ça."

Évidemment. Je comprends mais je ne peux m'empêcher de détester l'idée que mon frère soit une "preuve". Je serre les dents et acquiesce.

"Vous devriez en profiter pour aller changer vos vêtements."

C'est l'autre policier. J'oublie constamment que je suis couverts du sang de Laurent. Encore une fois j'acquiesce. Je regarde mon frère, comme si j'attendais son accord pour partir. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul. Plus jamais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les voir toucher mon frère alors qu'il est immobile, inerte comme s'il était mort... Le voir immobile n'est pas normal chez nous. Il est toujours en mouvement. Toujours...

"Nous resterons jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. Il ne sera pas seul."

La voix de la femme me fait me rappeler que je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette pièce avec Lau. Sa proposition me gêne et me rassure à la fois. Il a besoin de moi, pas d'un policier. Mais c'est la meilleure option que j'ai.

"D'accord."

Je m'apprête à sortir mais réalise quelque chose.

"Euh.. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me ramener à l'hôtel ? Je... Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de l'argent pour prendre un taxi...

_ Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux faire ça sans moi ?, demande le policier à sa coéquipière.

_ Oui, ça ira. Tu peux y aller."

Le trajet est très gênant et silencieux. Et j'ai déjà envie de retrouver Lau. Arrivé à l'hôtel, des voitures de Police sont garées devant. Quand on arrive à notre chambre, c'est comme une fourmilière. Il y a des policiers partout, des experts, des scientifiques. Lorsque certains me remarquent, je ne peux ignorer leur regard de questionnement. Certains ont dû même voir une photo de mon frère et doivent sûrement se demander comment ça se fait qu'il est ici, debout et en vie. Du moins pas dans le coma dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le policier qui m'accompagne me dit de ne rien toucher et de prendre des vêtements uniquement.

Lorsque je reviens à l'hôpital, j'utilise la douche dans la chambre de Lau et m'habille. Je ressors et fait face aux policiers et à mon frère, toujours immobile. Il a l'air si petit et frêle dans ce lit.. C'est tellement dérangeant.

"J'ai fini., m'indique la femme.

_ J'espère que ça vous aidera à coincer ce fumier.

_ Sachez que notre équipe fait tout son possible pour que cette personne soit arrêté le plus vite possible."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, une médaille ? Qu'elle fasse son putain de boulot et qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. Je les dirige vers la porte et la ferme derrière eux. Je pose mon front sur celle-ci et soupire.

J'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon à nouveau. Ce sentiment de solitude, d'impuissance me rappelle la fois où Laurent et moi avons été séparés. Pourtant il est là. Son corps est là...

C'est dans ces cas là que tu te rends compte que c'est la personne que tu aimes. Sa personnalité, pas juste sa présence. Mon frère me manque alors qu'il est à mes côtés. C'est paradoxal et ça me fait mal.

Je me retourne, le dos posé contre la porte. Je me laisse glisser le long et prend ma tête dans les mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon monde s'est écroulé et je suis sous les décombres. Et pour l'instant je ne vois pas la lumière.

Après une demie-heure à regarder Laurent, assis à ses côtés je sors mon portable et me risque à aller sur Internet. Bien sûr il y a beaucoup de gens inquiets, de photos partagées et d'interrogations.

Je regarde Lau une nouvelle fois. J'approche ma main de la sienne, la lui prends et prie. Je prie pour qu'il se réveille. Pour qu'il me revienne. J'ai jamais prié aussi fort.

Je décide de prendre en photo nos mains et de la poster sur Instagram.

'Hold on to me brother'

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche et vient embrasser le dessus de sa main puis pose ma tête dessus. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement épuisé.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde de tous les côtés, en alerte. Mais il n'y a rien. Laurent n'a pas bougé, je suis toujours seul avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

J'ai un affreux pressentiment. Les petits cheveux sur le haut de ma nuque se sont hérissés et mon ventre se tord.

J'observe attentivement Lau ainsi que les machines branchées sur lui, mais absolument rien n'indique que quelque chose va se produire. Sa respiration est calme. Son visage n'est pas crispé. Son corps est détendu. Tout le contraire de moi en ce moment.

Je suis mal-à-l'aise et me tortille sur ma chaise. Je me relève et avec un dernier regard pour Lau sors me dégourdir les jambes. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais en tout cas il fait nuit. Je baille grossièrement et manque de rentrer dans quelqu'un en tournant dans un couloir. C'est le médecin de Laurent.

"Pardon, je..

_ Oh ce n'est rien. Comment vous tenez le coup ?

_ C'est dur et je sais même pas si j'vais tenir encore longtemps.."

Il pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur mon épaule. Je déglutis et le regarde.

"Ayez confiance. Votre frère semble être un battant. J'ai eu la curiosité de regarder quelques unes de vos vidéos. Je dois dire que j'étais très impressionné."

J'ai un sourire triste. Mon frère est extraordinaire, je ne conteste pas ça. Il est fort, un soldat, mon héros. Mais le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital a quelque peu changé la donne. Il n'est finalement pas invincible.

"Je suis venu prendre ses constantes tout à l'heure. Vous étiez endormit.

_ Vous auriez dû me réveiller.

_ Non, c'était inutile. Et vous aviez besoin de repos après tout ça. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

Je me sens toujours aussi fatigué mais la tension est redescendu.

Je me décale pour laisser passer un homme.

"J'essaye de rester fort pour Laurent. Il aura besoin de moi et..."

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me demande le médecin.

_ Je le connais lui.."

C'était plus pour moi que pour le médecin. Ce mec, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Oui, c'était un mec jaloux qui a perdu une de ses battles contre Laurent il y a quelques semaines. Ce jour-là le mec a perdu non seulement la battle mais aussi sa copine qui l'a humilié encore plus après sa défaite. Le mec a essayé de mettre une droite à Lau mais il l'a évité de justesse.

Mon souffle se coupe brutalement et ça me frappe tel un mur de briques.

"Appelez la sécurité !, je crie avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Laurent."

Je me heurte à la porte qui est bloquée. Je fonce dedans deux fois puis décide de la défoncer avec un coup de pied. La porte cède sous le choc et j'ai à peine le temps de réagir que l'homme qui se tenait au dessus de Lau avec un couteau se jette sur moi. J'évite ses assauts comme je peux et tente de le maîtriser le temps de lui retirer le couteau des mains.

Toute ma rage remonte et l'adrénaline me fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je me lance sur lui, criant comme un animal. Je lui assène trois coups de poing, il m'en rend un et lance son couteau dans tous les sens. Je sens la lame me frôler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne me touche vraiment au bras. Je crie de douleur et hurle d'autant plus de rage. Ce mec est mort !

Je lui fais un croche pied et le fait tomber au sol. J'en profite pour shooter le couteau hors de sa main et là je me défoule. Je lui mets des coups de pieds dans le ventre, dans le visage, dans les jambes et je ne m'arrête plus.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras encercler les miens et m'éloigner du mec. Je me débats fortement mais la personne est beaucoup plus forte que moi. C'est quand je vois que c'est la sécurité que je m'arrête et tente de reprendre le contrôle.

"Voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on s'en prend aux Twins, bâtard !"

Lorsque la Police et les médecins sortent de la chambre et nous laisse enfin ensemble mon frère et moi, l'adrénaline a quitté mon corps.

Et la vraie vie me tombe dessus. À quelques secondes près Lau se faisait tuer. Je revois la scène que j'ai interrompu. Le couteau était juste au dessus de son cœur...

Je m'approche de Laurent et pose ma main sur son torse. Les battements de son cœur sont calmes. Pour lui il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne sait pas qu'il a faillit mourir, encore une fois... Je pose mon autre main sur mon coeur et remarque que le mien bat la chamade.

Je m'écroule sur la chaise et pose mon front sur le lit, mes mains toujours à leur place. Je respire profondément et tente de calquer mon rythme cardiaque sur le sien. Je ne veux faire qu'un avec lui. Me recentrer.

Je veux oublier toute cette histoire et ne penser qu'à une seule chose. Mon frère. Je veux qu'il se réveille. Qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il me dise que j'ai une salle tête. Je veux voir son sourire illuminer son visage. Je veux entendre sa voix et me laisser bercer par sa mélodie.

"Réveille-toi Lau, je t'en supplie., je murmure. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux pas rester comme ça et me laisser seul ici. Je sais que tu peux me sentir. Je te demande juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de sortir de ce coma."

Je me mets à rire de façon incontrôlable. Je relève ma tête et verse quelques larmes, elles aussi incontrôlables.

"Je te demande pas grand chose, juste de sortir du coma. Comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire au monde. Encore une fois je te demande d'être surhumain et de me prouver que j'ai raison de croire que t'es indestructible. J'ai besoin que tu me montres que rien ne nous séparera jamais. Montre-moi à quel point t'es le plus fort de nous deux. Montre-moi la niaque qui te caractérise tant. Montre-moi la bête que tu es. S'il te plait.."

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, ferme les yeux et me remets à prier.

Lorsque je les rouvre sur les paupières toujours closes de Lau, j'entends les morceaux de mon cœur s'écraser au fond de mon ventre.

Je décide de prendre mon portable et de m'occuper comme je peux.

Je retourne sur Instagram et découvre l'ampleur qu'a prit la photo que j'ai posté plus tôt. Les commentaires fusent. J'en lis quelques uns. Ils sont inquiets pour Lau et ça me touche. Certains me souhaitent bon courage et me disent qu'ils pensent fort à nous.

Je suis tagué sur beaucoup de photos et de vidéos d'hier mais je ferme la page. Je n'ai plus jamais envie de voir ça..

Je m'apprête à sortir mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique mais me stoppe et me relève de ma chaise.

Je pose mon portable sur son torse et appuie sur play. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne laisse jamais Lau immobile, c'est bien la musique.

Seulement d'habitude je commence à danser et ensuite il me suit. Il utilise mon moment pour prendre son énergie et danser de tout son cœur.

Alors je me laisse emporter moi aussi par le son qui envahit la chambre. Je m'en imprègne et commence à réagir en conséquence. Je ferme les yeux et mon corps bouge en rythme avec mon cœur, mes sentiments, mes émotions. Je laisse tout ressortir. Mes angoisses, ma rage, ma peur, mon amour, ma douleur, tout. Je vais lui donner, moi de l'énergie !

Au son de Lullaby de Hucci, je sens les vibrations me transpercer. Mon cœur oublie son rythme personnel et danse avec la musique. Je rouvre les yeux et donne tout ce que j'ai à Laurent.

Je danse, danse et continue de danser, suivant les musiques qui s'enchainent sur mon portable. Je ne m'arrête pas.

Lau ne réagit pas mais je ne laisse pas tomber. Il bougera son cul, même s'il faut que je danse pendant des heures avant d'avoir rien qu'un spasme de sa part. Il doit revenir vers moi, vers la réalité. Alors je vais lui montrer c'est quoi la réalité ici.

Mon bras me fait mal, à cause de la coupure mais je suis tellement focalisé sur le corps de Lau que je l'oublie facilement. Je suis en transe, complètement absorbé par ce que je fais et la musique qui nous entoure.

J'enchaîne, tente d'ignorer la fatigue qui m'étourdit petit à petit. Plus je bouge, plus ma tête me tourne. Mais je tiens bon. Je tiendrai bon.

Je perds la notion du temps. Plus rien autour ne compte. Il n'y a que Laurent et moi, dans une battle dont je suis pour l'instant le vainqueur. Et c'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas content de l'être. Je ne veux pas gagner. Il faut que je perde ce round. Il faut que je perde et que Laurent prenne toute mon énergie. Je veux tout lui donner. Qu'il me prenne absolument tout !

Ma danse est de plus en plus abstraite et mes membres ne font que bouger dans tous les sens. J'entends de moins en moins la musique, mon cœur trop bruyant dans ma tête. Le souffle me manque. Mes jambes peinent à me soutenir et à continuer de bouger. Mes bras se font lourd.

Ma vision se trouble.

Alors que ma danse m'amène au sol, je n'arrive plus à me relever. Mes muscles sont en train de me lâcher et je ne peux plus rien faire. C'est de plus en plus trouble et sombre. Je ferme les yeux sans avoir la force de les rouvrir.

Il n'y a plus que quelques sons qui m'entourent. Je perçois quelques voix à travers la musique. Celles d'une infirmière et du médecin. Leurs voix sont inquiètes.

La musique se coupe. Je n'ai même pas assez de force pour protester. Il ne faut pas arrêter la musique. Laurent doit se réveiller !

Un silence effrayant envahit la pièce. Que ce passe-t-il ?

"Monsieur Bourgeois ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Oui. Mais c'est pas vous que je veux entendre...

"Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?"

Non. J'ai plus de force. J'ai tout donné à Laurent.

Ma tête est si lourde j'ai l'impression d'être cloué au sol. Leurs voix me parviennent de loin, de très loin..

"Bon retour parmi nous, Laurent."

J'entends dire avant de perdre connaissance.

Mes paupières sont si lourdes. Des voix m'entourent et m'appellent. Je n'ai pas envie de les écouter. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Une main vient prendre la mienne. Le contact qui devrait me gêner me fait du bien. Je m'y accroche sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y a que Lau qui a-

"J'ai déjà du mal à le réveiller en temps normal alors là il nous faut un miracle., une voix familière raconte."

Laurent ?! Alors ce que j'ai entendu après m'être écroulé...

J'ouvre les yeux et les pose sur nos mains. Je remonte mon regard le long de son bras et tombe sur son visage. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Il me sourit.

"Ou pas. Bonjour mon frère."

Sa voix enchante mes oreilles et vient réchauffer mon cœur doucement. Je ne peux que sourire en réponse et serrer sa main dans la mienne.

Il est dans son lit d'hôpital, toujours, mais bien avec moi. Ses yeux sont ouverts, posés sur moi.

"Tu m'as manqué."

C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et sans que je puisse le retenir, un sanglot m'échappe. Le regard de Lau s'assombrit et l'inquiétude le remplit. Je tente de sourire à travers mes larmes pour le rassurer mais je suis quasiment sûr que ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Je me relève du lit, ignorant les recommandations du médecin et de l'infirmière et vient prendre mon frère dans les bras. Il m'encercle des siens et me serre contre lui.

"Je suis désolé.. Je.. Je suis tellement désolé Laurent., dis-je en pleurs.

_ Shh, ça va aller. Larry t'y étais pour rien. Ça va aller."

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et me frotte le dos pour me calmer. Je le sens se décaler sur le bord du lit et comprends qu'il veut que je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je ne me fais pas prier et me loge contre son corps. Dans ses bras, contre son cœur. Elle est là ma place, pas ailleurs dans un parc, éloigné de lui. Mais ici au plus près de ma moitié, pour de nouveau ne faire qu'un. Je m'endors rapidement dans ce cocon rassurant.

Ce sont les doigts de Lau dans mes cheveux qui me réveillent.

"La belle aux bois dormants elle doit se réveiller., il me chuchote à l'oreille."

Je ris et ouvre les yeux.

"C'est moi que t'appelle comme ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là."

Un raclement de gorge me fait me rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Le médecin est là, nous regardant un bloc-notes à la main. Je me redresse et me mords la lèvre.

"Désolé.

_ Oh il ne faut pas, j'ai entendu bien pire. Ce n'est qu'une expression après tout."

Je souris en réponse.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Je me tourne vers Laurent pour avoir sa réponse, mais il me regarde comme si c'était lui qui en attendait une. Je fronce les sourcils et lance un regard au médecin. Qui a ses yeux sur moi, pas Lau.

"Qu.. Moi ?

_ Oui, vous. Vous nous avez fait peur cette nuit."

Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi ? Le médecin semble s'apercevoir de mon désarrois car il ajoute.

"Après votre.. Prestation assez impressionnante, vous avez perdu connaissance. Après vingt années de service, je peux vous dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un danser jusqu'à l'évanouissement."

Lau me frappe gentiment le bras, comme il me le fait souvent. Seulement c'est celui qui a été blessé dans la bagarre. Et bien sûr la surprise ne me permet pas d'arrêter un cri de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?, s'inquiète Laurent, examinant le bandage."

Je regarde le médecin et soupire.

"Je vais bien doc. Je vous assure. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, je vous promets qu'après il sera tout à vous.

_ Hey !, proteste Lau."

Je l'ignore et dialogue mentalement avec le médecin. Il acquiesce et sort après nous avoir dit qu'il reviendrait.

Je me lève du lit d'hôpital de Laurent et m'assieds sur le "mien".

"J'ai pas mal de trucs à rattraper c'est ça ?, s'aventure Lau."

Je souris et secoue la tête.

"Assez. Mais moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partis ?

_ Oh tu veux dire quand tu t'es barré en claquant la porte ?"

Je lui accorde ce coup là. Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre inférieure.

"Rien j'ai continué à regarder la télé. C'est quelques heures après quand quelqu'un a toqué sans s'annoncer que les choses ont dégénéré. Au début je me suis dis que c'était toi et que t'avais perdu ta clef. Sauf que c'était pas toi et que j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'en rendre compte que ce mec m'a foncé dessus. On s'est battu et puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Le médecin m'a fait l'inventaire de ce que j'avais et m'a dit ce que ce taré m'avait fait. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était toi qui m'avait retrouvé comme ça..

_ Ouais..."

Mes angoisses me reprennent. La scène se rejoue dans ma tête.

"Larry."

Je relève la tête et fais face à deux yeux marron foncé plein de reconnaissance.

"Merci. Sans toi je serais m-

_ Le dis pas. S'il te plait. J'ai passé deux jours à me le dire alors je veux plus l'entendre. D'ailleurs comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Ta tête ? T'es côtes ?

_ Je vais bien. J'ai l'impression qu'un char m'a roulé dessus mais ça va.

_ Compréhensible..

_ Ouais, ce qui l'est moins c'est ta blessure au bras. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne à ce sujet ?"

Je lui explique brièvement en essayant de garder mes peurs pour moi-même. Apparemment il n'a pas besoin de ça pour paniquer.

"Mais t'es malade ?! Il aurait pu te tuer !

_ Tout comme toi ! Il allait... Il allait le faire Lau. Il allait te tuer. Je.. Si j'étais pas intervenu tu serais m-

_ Le dis pas."

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors qu'un rire m'échappe. Je l'essuie rapidement et renifle.

"Je crois que tu m'as assez sauvé la vie pour le moment.

_ Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu n'étais pas un aiment à bordel.

_ J'y peux rien si les mauvais perdants s'en prennent à moi. Je suis un winner, je suis un winner. Que veux-tu ?"

Je souris et soupire pour relâcher la pression. Je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux.

"Tu vas pas encore dormir quand même ? Tu t'es fait piqué par la mouche tsé tsé ?

_ Non. J'ai juste dansé pendant... Je sais pas combien de temps pour que tu puisses m'emboîter le pas. Mais t'as pas bougé ton gros cul et de ta faute j'ai plus aucune force., dis-je toujours les yeux fermés.

_ L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle est resté près d'une heure à te regarder danser par la fenêtre de la chambre, sans même que tu la remarques."

J'ouvre un œil, surpris.

"Elle avait pas autre chose à foutre ?, je me demande.

_ Elle m'a aussi dit qu'au moment même où tu t'es évanouis, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Personnellement je ne m'en rappelle pas mais apparemment ça les a plutôt marqué eux."

Je referme mon œil et souris.

"On peut dire que tu m'a sauvé la vie trois fois en deux jours. Trois à zéro. Je pense que tu gagnes cette battle haut la main, mon frère."

Je lui tends la main, qu'il prend de suite, et soupire d'aise.

"Je nous ai sauvé tous les deux. Ça doit être l'instinct de conservation."

Fin.


End file.
